A Collection Of One Shots
by Dogiegurl26
Summary: A series of one shots, involving the characters of Inuyasha as they deal with various situations.
1. Too Late

**Too Late**

_If you could change the past, _would _you?..._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or themes associated with Inuyasha. Too bad, though...

The sun shone brightly overhead, sending light to cover every crook and cranny that may have hid in the well house, entering through the opened door. Taking his time, a man whose age was defined through gray hair and skin covered with wrinkles, eyed an old well- his attention now where else. The old well, covered with useless spells and scrolls, stood in the center of the small well house, and seemed to omit an unseen power. However, the elderly man knew it was there. For he had witnessed it, himself.

Many a time, he'd seen his young granddaughter come and go through that very same well. Although it didn't look like much, it was actually a portal between the present and 500 years into the past. There, his granddaughter bravely battled demons, apparitions, and spirits for one soul purpose; to restore the Shikon no Tama.

This ancient jewel, while innocent looking to the eye of a human, held great power that many demons wished to possess. And his granddaughter felt as though it was her duty, although she was accompanied by others, to gather the scattered shards of this jewel and return it to it's full form, in hopes of keeping its great power from falling into the hands of danger.

Heaving a sigh, the man ran a hand through the thinning hair on his beard, before sitting on the edge of the well. Looking down into its depths he saw nothing but darkness. Shaking his head, he brushed his fingers gently over an ink covered scroll. It was a concealment spell he had slapped on the well months before, in hopes of sealing away it's power. And, his little Kagome's connection to the past.

Yes, she was still his little Kagome. He could easily recall her birth, and the proud look on her parent's face. He could remember her first steps, her first word, and even her first solid food. After the death of her father, he had taken on the duty of raising her and being the father figure she'd lost. He always had tried to do a good job... But now, as she switched between the past and the future he felt his connection with her slipping. He could no longer protect her. Now, the job had been passed on to that half-demon.

The old man was filled with years, knowledge, and stories. Both of his grandchildren knew that. Since they were young, he'd told them many long hours of stories... Had they ever believed any of them? Did they still remember them? He'd told his granddaughter one story once, when she was still a baby. He doubted she remembered. But, it was something he'd read when he was a young lad. It was the Legend of the hanyou and the Miko.

Oh yes, he'd read that story many, many times. It was a favorite of his when he was younger. And to think that he actually knew the characters from the story! His young granddaughter, his own flesh and blood, was in fact the very same miko. While that dog-eared, silver-haired boy that she traveled with was the hanyou. He knew of Kagome's companions well enough to depict their characters from the story, as well.

But, he also knew the ending of the story, even though they didn't. The courageous miko would purify the demon who threatened to spread evil throughout the land, with one single arrow. The brave hanyou would charge into the battle, accompanied by his mighty sword. There was of course help by the monk, and the taijiya. He even remembered that a small kitsune helped to fend off demons sent by the one he now knew was called Naraku. It would be a long, dangerous, and hard battle. All would suffer a horrible amount of wounds. The monk and slayer would die, bravely in battle. The kitsune would pass soon after, from complications with injuries he'd suffered from the fight. And, the miko would soon find that she was unable to return to her home. Although, the book had never verified where that was. The story ended with saying that the hanyou would be all she had left.

He'd always hoped that his Kagome could change the past. Perhaps if she never went down the well, and into the world full of demons, she could have? He'd purposefully filled her head with horrible stories about demons that ate human flesh, and other hideous monsters, in hopes of making her fearful of demons. And, possibly Inuyasha. Alas, he knew it was too late when he'd discovered that she went missing in the well house on her 15th birthday. She'd returned soon after, and explained to them all what had happened. How disappointed he had been to discover that she'd already met Inuyasha, and had planned to go back.His stories had done little to scare her away from a dreadful fate he knew she and her friends would one day meet.

"That was four years ago..." He gave another mournful sigh, his dark eyes becoming glossy. The quest would be completed soon, he knew. The sequence of the story was matching to what Kagome was telling him. Although the end would mean the demise of the demon Naraku, it would also mean his Kagome would never be returning home. "That half breed had better take care of her..." He grumbled, his thoughts shifting from poignant to angry in a flash. "Next time he comes through that well I'll be sure to give him a piece of my mind!"

And he would have, if only the hanyou and his granddaughter would have returned through the well.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated. This is the first one shot out of a series of many that I have already written, and that I have in mind. I'll upload this one first as a sampler, to see what people think and decide if I want to continue to make my ideas public. Until I begin to write actual stories once more and have enough inspiration, I'll keep with small, simple, projects such as this...

Suggestions are always welcome. Whether they be about my writing or simply ideas for other one shots, I'd love to hear from you.


	2. Prince Charming

Prince Charming

_Sometimes we need to overlook what we _think_ to be the most likely choice, and follow our _heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or themes associated with Inuyasha. Too bad, though...

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o--

Grabbing a handful of potato chips absentmindedly from the blue bowl beside him, and soon shoving them into his mouth, the young boy completed this action without ever moving his eyes away from the television screen. Chewing the food, his chocolate eyes followed the characters on the small screen, growing every once in a while with anticipation. The black-haired boy lay flat with his belly against the floor, his elbows propped on the carpet holding his head, legs sprawled out behind him.

Once more without looking the young boy reached over to grab another handful of chips, before he was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Could you get that, Souta?" He could hear his mother call from the kitchen, over the gentle sound of running water and of plates clinking together.

Souta gave an exaggerated sigh at being interrupted in the middle of his show, reluctantly pushing himself off the ground. Standing, he brushed a few crumbs off his shirt before running down the stairs leading to the family room, and then to the door. Maybe if he hurried he could return just as the commercial break ended?

"Hello Souta." He was greeted after opening the door and revealing a familiar face.

"Hello Hojo-san." The boy replied, forcing a smile. It was the same kid that seemed to come by everyday.

"Is Kagome-chan around?" He would ask the same question, and receive the same answer.

But unlike most days, Souta took the time to eye the older boy. His brown hair lay neatly atop his head, bright eyes wide and shining. He held an eager smile on his face. A bit _too_ eager, in Souta's opinion. But, that wasn't what had most caught his attention. With his ironed khaki pants and blue button down shirt, Hojo held a small bouquet of flowers firmly in his grasp.

From his sister's girl friends, Souta had quickly come to learn that this was a boy that many girls flocked after, and were eager to receive attention from. Who wouldn't want this boy's attention? He had a nice attitude, a nice smile, and from what he know was always polite and eager to please. He was perfect in every way.

"Nope. She's still sick." Souta's answer was the same as any other day.

"Oh, that's a shame. Would you mind giving these to her, Souta? And please, tell her that I send my well-wishes and hope she is better soon."

Taking the bouquet, a mix of wild flowers and some other things he didn't recognize, Souta closed the door, turning towards the living room. Sighing, he exited the house through the back door and headed to where the garbage cans lay.

"Oi, runt." He heard a familiar voice a few feet off.

"Inuyasha!" Souta broke into a bright smile, turning his head to look at the hanyou.

"Where's the wench?" The dog-eared boy asked, running a dirty hand through his tangled hair. By the looks of it, Inuyasha had either been fighting demons not too long ago, or just went through a tornado. His red jacket made from the fur of a fire rat, or so he had been told, was covered in dirt and some other things he would rather not know about. The slivery hair was a wild, tangled mess, and the hanyou looked most inpatient, standing with his arms folded over his chest while he tapped his foot against the ground.

Souta's smile grew, as he nodded to Inuyasha, who was picking his teeth with a claw. Taking a second to throw the flowers into a garbage can, he answered without hesitation, "She's in her room."

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-- 

**_A/N_**: 

Suggestions are always welcome. Whether they be about my writing or simply ideas for other one shots, I'd love to hear from you 

****

**_Reviewers_**

-----Inulvr89 -----Randomrohanfreak ----- 


	3. Understanding

Understanding

_Some things can be understood, without ever having been spoken..._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or themes associated with Inuyasha. Too bad, though...

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o--

After lingering a few moments in the doorway, Kagome finally managed enough strength to close the door behind her. Eyes wide, cheeks covered in a light pick hue, she held a shocked yet confused expression on her face.

_"Did he really just...kiss me?"_ Her cheeks seemed to flame at the thought, as she glanced over her shoulder at the door_. "...Hojo_...kissed_...me."_

Walking up the stairs and into her room, she seemed as though she was in a trance; a state of confusion. But, was Hojo kissing her really such a bad thing? He was athletic, smart, polite, and practically everything a girl looked for in a guy. She'd even admit, he did have a nice body from what she had already seen. Even if it had just been through his clothing. So, why wasn't she happy?

She was shocked, yes. Embarrassed? Most definitely. But for the most part she felt guilty. Where did this guilt come from? Running a hand through her raven black hair, Kagome gave a tired sigh as she trudged up the stairs. Could it have been because the whole time she was with Hojo, all she could think about was...

"Inuyasha?"

The amber-eyed boy looked up from where he sat on his bed. "You're late." His tone seemed a bit gentler then usual what he typically used to great her.

All she could do was nod. "I know."

"Let's go, then." He didn't seem to want to press the matter of her tardiness. This was alright with her.

Picking up the over-sized yellow bag from his side, Inuyasha threw it over his shoulder as though it weighed nothing. Kagome blinked, surprised at how prepared he already was. Normally he would wait around a few minutes as she threw the things she needed into her bag.

"Inuyasha, I still need to-"

"Pack?" He shook his head, interrupting her. "Your mom already did. Said she packed everything she thought you needed." He ignored the confused look she gave him. "Let's just go, Kagome."

"Alright..." The miko nodded her head in a mechanical fashion as she watched Inuyasha exit her room and disappear down the steps, her gaze never leaving his form. He was acting so strangely. How long had he been here, waiting for her? How did he know that her mother had already packed her belongings? Her eyes widened. Surely he didn't know... No, she knew her family had enough sense not to tell Inuyasha that she was with another boy. They knew how protective he was of her... But, why did he have reason to be so protective, and act so jealous when other boys were thrown into the picture? She was, after all, only a shard detector. But for some reason, the feeling of guilt seemed to explode full force.

She left the house slowly, avoiding Inuyasha's gaze as she walked to the well-house where he waited. Leaning against the side of the old well, the hanyou said nothing as he watched Kagome throw her legs over the rim and plunge into the darkness, soon engulfed by a blinding blue light. He too, soon suffered the same fate.

Once the light had dimmed, and the ground returned under both of their feet.

Kagome turned her head towards Inuyasha, opening her mouth to say something, and then closing it just as quickly.

There was a long pause.

"Shippou missed you..." She could hear Inuyasha mutter, scratching the back of his head with his free hand in a casual manner before he exited the well in a single leap.

Kagome gave a knowing smile, understanding the words that hadn't been spoken.

From above the well, Inuyasha's ears twitched as he picked up words that he hadn't been expected to hear. "I missed you too, Inuyasha."

As he reached down to help her out of the well, Kagome could have swore that his hand lingered on hers for a few extra seconds.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o--

**_A/N_**:

Suggestions are always welcome. Whether they be about my writing or simply ideas for other one shots, I'd love to hear from you.

I love Cannon Pairings. And fluff too, for the most part. This one was fun to write..


	4. Acquired Knowledge

Acquired Knowledge

To learn, one must ask…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or themes associated with Inuyasha. Too bad, though...

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o--

"Hurry up!"

"Just one more minute?"

The impatient imp snorted, his large yellow eyes narrowing in annoyance. "I will not wait any longer, Rin!" He shouted, stomping a foot to emphasize his point.

The human to whom his comment was directed to took her attention from a large white daisy that she was about to pick, and turned her gaze to the shouting green demon. "But Jaken-sama, Rin wishes to pick more flowers for Lord Sesshoumaru."

Jaken rolled his eyes, "Baka human, Lord Sesshoumaru has no desire for any flowers picked by your filthy hands. Now come along."

The young girl gave a sad sigh, and began to walk to her keeper, pausing for a moment to glance over her shoulder. She gave one last, longing look to the flowers she had to leave behind.

"I can hardly believe that after so many years of serving my Lord, he leaves me to watch you. How degrading. How… _filthy_!" Jaken mumbled, making sure the human knew exactly how he felt about having to watch over her.

As they walked down the long dirt road, Rin soon fell into line beside him, holding the reins of the large two-headed beast. Taking no interest in Jaken's continuous chatter, she occupied herself with petting the dragon, humming a light tune to pass the time.

The Imp soon realized his audience was ignoring him.

"Rin, Rin! Are you even listening to me?" He snorted when the girl, hearing her name, looked his way. "I swear, humans are such worthless creatures. I don't even know _how_ Lord Sesshoumaru can stand you. All humans do is reproduce and take up valuable land. The whole lot of you ought to be exterminated!"

Jaken paused momentarily, when seeing the girl's chocolate gaze fixed on him, her eyes large in wonderment. She was actually paying attention to him. _That_ startled him.

"Jaken-sama." Rin began, innocently enough. "Where do babies come from?"

Smacking a hand against his forehead, the Imp gave a long groan. 'Humans...'

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o--

**_A/N_**:

Suggestions are always welcome. Whether they be about my writing or simply ideas for other one shots, I'd love to hear from you

I decided that it was time to bring some humor into this collection of one shots. I had fun writing this piece, and have a few more like it in mind…

**_Reviewer(s)_**

-----Inulvr89 -----


End file.
